


When in Alternia

by Moorishflower



Series: Nerdstuck! [5]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, Enthusiastic Consent, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Human/Troll Relationship, M/M, Nerdstuck!, Troll Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moorishflower/pseuds/Moorishflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When in Alternia, do as the trolls do." - Troll Biggie Smalls</p><p>At no point do you ever want to say "Is that an octopus in your pants or are you just happy to see me?"</p><p>Except when you do.</p><p>(John and Equius's first time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Alternia

You sort of get a hint of it while you’re sparring one day. You’ve got Equius pinned, which is a guaranteed way of bringing him down and keeping him down, so you abuse that privilege mercilessly (your teacher would be so proud!). You’ve got one of his hands trapped above his head, all your upper-body strength holding it still, and you’ve got your other hand flat against the ground to support your weight, even though Equius is made of like steel and diamonds and there’s no way he can’t take it. You’re about to put the finishing moves on him via generous application of kissy faces to his horns and cheeks when something against your leg... _squirms_.

You say “Oh my god” and he says “ _Fiddlesticks_ ” at roughly the same time, and you cautiously try to move your leg in case there’s some sort of octopus-creature on the loose down there. There’s another squirmy feeling, and then you abruptly find yourself being flung unceremoniously to the floor. You get a front row seat to Equius fleeing the room, his face bright, bright blue, and you’re left flat on your slowly-bruising ass trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

~

A quick Google search of “troll boyfriend + octopus” reveals a lot more than you were initially prepared for.

~

TG: seriously  
TG: egbert how did you even graduate high school  
EB: dave quit it!  
TG: what did you think hed have a sour apple push pop and two donut holes i mean come on  
EB: OH MY GOD DAVE STOP  
TG: im not the one doing a disservice to my alien boyfriend  
TG: did you actually call it an octopus to his face  
TG: come on buddy i need some deets  
EB: ARGH!!!!!!!!  
ectoBiologist logged out.  
TG: okay not the kiss and tell type i can respect that  
TG: you gotta be true to yourself thats cool

~

AG: Oh my god, John.  
AG: I'm not saying I don't pity the fuck out of you 8ut WOW.  
AG: Actually this just sort of makes me pity you more!  
AG: Go you!  
EB: please vriska, i really don't know what to do!  
AG: Okay, okay, chill!  
AG: Look, I don't think I should 8e the one to explain the hearts and spades to you. I think you should ask Karkat.  
AG: He's the resident romance guru!

~

CG: PLEASE, FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY, DO NOT CONTINUE THAT SENTENCE.  
CG: JUST GO TO FULLPAIL.COM LIKE EVERY OTHER PAN-DEAD FIVE SWEEP OLD HEARING ABOUT THE CONCUPISCENT QUADRANTS FOR THE FIRST TIME.  
CG: ANCESTOR'S RUMBLE SPHERES, JOHN, IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T ACTUALLY HAVE ANYTHING BETWEEN YOUR FREAKISHLY TINY HUMAN EARS.

~

Fullpail.com turns out to be--gulp!--a website dedicated to videos and photos of trolls in various stages of undress, and also their romantic partners, also in...

Okay, fine, it’s a porn site. The front page boasts a tastefully-posed image of a green-blood girl in nothing but her panties. One of the sidebar images features a burgundy-blood leaning back against a table with his hand wrapped around a _holy shit what is that_.

You hit the back button seven or eight times and decide that maybe Wikipedia is a better place to start.

~

Under the page “Troll Anatomy,” heading “Internal Organs,” subheading “Genitals,” you finally find what you’re looking for, blessedly minus provocative nudity. You realize at this point that Dave was probably right. How _did_ you graduate high school? You can’t even really remember! But all of this sort of sounds familiar, like something you learned in eighth grade health but which you either ignored or giggled over because _ha ha dicks_.

You are not giggling now. This is an important topic that you are researching for important reasons, namely your continued happiness with your boyfriend/matesprit!

Apparently, trolls are _pseudo-hermaphroditic_ , meaning that they all have the same junk, but different secondary sex characteristics. Only girls have rumble spheres, for instance! A troll’s genitals are sort of roughly analogous to human ones, enough so that reading about it doesn’t make you feel totally weird; there’s the _bone bulge_ , or the osseophallus, which is the organ which produces genetic material, and there’s the _bone nook_ , or the osseorima, which is the organ that retains genetic material until it can be collected and delivered to the Mother Grub. Apparently, both organs working in tandem is required for enough genetic material to be produced. Then of course there are weird names for every small bit of said genitals, like the _mellum_ of the osseophallus and the _calix_ of the osseorima, but you sort of stop once you find the pictures.

Most of them are diagrams, of course, which you feel pretty comfortable with. Bone bulges sure do look like something that might squirm against a guy’s leg! Sort of like an octopus arm, but no suckers, with weird ridges and nubs, and also probably bigger? You feel a frisson of unease over the thought of this weird sea animal-looking thing going anywhere near your junk, and then you almost immediately chide yourself for being insensitive. You knew things would be different when you decided that dating Equius was going to be a thing!

You just...weren’t really prepared for _how_ different.

You soldier on to the diagram of the nook, and yeah, that’s definitely more familiar, even taking into consideration your limited experience. It looks like a minimalistic pussy, a little shelf of muscle and bone with a thin slit up the middle, just behind the thick collar of the bulge. You attempt to examine these diagrams with detached and academic interest.

Your dick has other ideas.

You feel really weird thinking about jerking off to scientific diagrams of troll genitals on the internet, and you think you’d feel even worse if you went back to Fullpail.com and used _that_ , so you give your crotch a pitying sort of look and then proceed to ignore your hormones entirely. Your dad being as overbearing (and inclined towards entering your room without warning) as he is, you have a lot of practice doing this!

The next section of the article is about troll reproduction. It informs you, to your great relief, that most trolls cannot become pregnant, not even the girls, and that human/troll offspring are inviable anyways. You’ve been dating Equius for a couple months, sure, but you doubt that either of you wants to think about kids!

Then for about five minutes you sit and think about what your kid would be like, but all you can picture is a tiny Equius with buck teeth and glasses, and it’s sort of weird and intimidating so you stop. You’re only nineteen, after all!

Luckily, thinking about your potential non-offspring has completely killed your boner. This is quite handy, because, on the table beside you, your cellphone starts to ring. It’s your father, calling to ask you about how your day was, and whether you saw your ‘gentleman friend,’ and how Equius is doing. If there’s anything you can say about your dad, it’s that he’s always been supportive of you and who you like, and your relationship with Equius is no different!

Crisis temporarily averted, you close out of all the windows you opened and settle down to have a nice, long, comforting conversation with your dad.

But at the back of your mind, you begin to plot.

~

You try to rope Equius in for another sparring match. He agrees, albeit hesitantly, but when you try to pin him again he flips you (easily!) and holds you down with both hands until, squirming, you are forced to admit defeat.

Neither bulges nor dicks have the chance to get involved.

~

On Saturday, you try to put your hand on his thigh, but he moves at the last minute and you’re left grasping nothing but air. He blithely continues rolling for damage.

You win the fight against the Undead Dragon, but that’s about all you win.

~

CG: IF YOU CONTINUE ASKING ME FOR SEDUCTION TIPS I AM GOING TO BE FORCED TO DO SOMETHING DRASTIC.  
CG: SOMETHING INVOLVING A CULLING FORK AND MY GANDERBULBS, FOR INSTANCE.  
EB: but what if he doesn't actually want me like that? :(  
CG: HIS BULGE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN INVOLVED AT ALL IF HE DIDNT WANT YOU, YOU DOUCHELORD.  
CG: AND I CANNOT BELIEVE I AM DISCUSSING EQUIUS'S BULGE.  
CG: I FEEL DIRTY.  
CG: I NEED TO GO AND BATHE.  
carcinoGeneticist logged out.

~

Things are becoming drastic. You know that Equius wants you, because he _looks_ at you, with longing, sometimes wistful gazes, but every time you try to initiate anything he gets flustered and weird and he makes excuses to flee.

You are becoming frustrated. Sexually and otherwise.

~

AC: :33 < unfurrtunately equius has always b33n a little impawssible when it comes to intimacy!  
AC: :33 < it took him ages to learn how to cuddle purroperly!  
AC: :33 < so dont take it purrsonally! trust me as his meowrail i get to hear all about how much he likes you  
AC: :33 < *the fierce kitty delicately washes her face* and if youll furrgive me furr sticking my paws into your business, he does want to fill a pail with you!  
AC: :33 < hes just always worried about how strong he is and he isnt good at asking furr things  
AC: :33 < does that help any?  
EB: thanks nepeta! :) yeah, that actually helps a lot!

~

TG: i dunno have you tried bondage  
TG: bondage solves all sorts of problems  
EB: gross, dave.  
TG: dont knock it til youve tried it

~

A plan comes together. Slowly but surely, you gather the appropriate supplies.

~

AC: :33 < you can just give it back when youre done with it!  
AC: :33 < or when equius gives you your own, whichefurr comes furrst!

~

Nepeta gives you her spare key to Equius’s hive. You’ve never been in a hivestem other than Karkat’s, and this one is full of mid-range bluebloods all the way up to purples; the hemospectrum doesn’t have as much sway as it used to, but a lot of institutions--even those tempered by human influence--still follow it. Equius’s hive is on the ground floor, well away from other occupied hives, which makes you feel a bit better, because maybe no one will hear you!

You let yourself in, shivering at the minor thrill that you always get when you’re doing something that’s not strictly _right_. Even though you’re boyfriends, Equius has always been the one to come over to your place!

You can sort of see why. There are machine parts and scrap metal _everywhere_ , and the walls are covered with diagrams, blueprints, and...naked furry art? There’s an awful lot of throbbing horse dong in here, and you guess you aren’t really surprised, considering how much Equius likes hoofbeasts. You’re a bit disconcerted, honestly! But probably not as much as he was worried about you being, if he’s never invited you over before. Really, this is kiddie stuff compared to the things Jade gets up to!

You resist the urge to snoop around a bit (you fail when you spot what looks like a robot head in a drawer, _so cool_ ) and make your way to the bedroom. Or the...respiteblock. Whatever.

The amount of equine phallus has decreased significantly, so you figure it’s probably an aesthetic thing rather than a fetish thing. But even if it was, you want to be inclusive about his kinks! The websites you read were _very clear_ about being accepting and nonjudgmental! So maybe you don’t want to wear a bridle or anything, but you’re perfectly willing to cater to whatever he wants you to do to _him_. Within reason, of course! You can’t neglect your own limitations. Or his, for that matter.

Beyond the lack of horse dick, Equius’s room is pretty much bare. There’s a recuperacoon off to the side, a small, steel desk with a laptop on it, a closet with one door half-open (lots of black tank tops!), and, as Nepeta had suggested there would be, a sort of...long, wide, couch thing. You wouldn’t call it a bed, since it’s obviously not meant for sleeping, but the placement of it--in the bedroom--suggests that it’s anything but social.

Nepeta had called it a ‘concupiscent couch,’ and giggled like a two year-old. When you were younger you sort of thought your first time would be in a bed with your wife or husband. But you figure a couch with someone you think you might love (maybe!) is just as good!

You get to work, secure in the knowledge that you have, at the very least, an hour before Equius gets back from his last class of the night.

~

Roughly an hour and twenty minutes later, you hear the sound of a key in the lock, and footsteps. Right on schedule! You can’t resist laughing, a little, and the footsteps in the hall pause. “Nepeta?”

“Guess again!” you call out. “Hi, Equius!”

“John? What are you doing here? Did Nepeta let you--”

And then he stops. Like, dead stops in his tracks, because he has just opened his bedroom door and gotten an eyeful of all your hard work.

Like, hard, sort of literally, since you’ve been lying on the couch for the last twenty minutes, naked and leisurely jerking off while thinking about Equius, and what you want to do to him, and what you want him to do to _you_. Consequently, your dick is already flushed dark and nearly vertical against your belly. Even with his sunglasses on, you can tell that it’s the first place Equius’s eyes go to. He swallows, visibly, and the door drifts shut behind him.

“John,” he says, and he sounds shaky, but not upset. A good start! “John, what are you...why...”

You fist the base of your cock, your toes curling a little; Equius’s mouth drops open, like he’s scenting you, and oh my god that thought is _so hot_. You like, want him to put his face to your crotch and just breathe, how awesome would _that_ be?

“This is most unbecoming,” he eventually says, very faint, and you stroke yourself once, his eyes following the movement. “This...this is so _lewd_.”

“Sort of the point, babe. You gonna actually come in or...?”

He takes a few faltering steps forward, and even though you’ve never done this before you feel really powerful, like you’ve got this, you are the king of seducing, it is you. Equius stops a few feet from you, shuffling from foot to foot, and if he wasn’t seven feet tall and built like a truck he’d look like a little kid who’d done something wrong. You giggle, and pat the empty space next to you on the couch.

“John, I am not sure if...”

“Hey.” He freezes, like a deer in headlights, and you can sort of see how the pity thing and the love thing interconnect. “It’s okay! I mean, I thought that you might be thinking about it, and I definitely know _I’ve_ been thinking about it, so I thought that we could think about it together?”

“Without clothes?”

“Well, I wanted to hedge my bets, at least.”

“John, I cannot... _we_ cannot...I pity you, John, I pity you with every vein and fiber in my body, but I will _hurt_ you. I will lose control and...”

“Heh heh, that’s what these are for!” Thus said, you unveil your secret weapon(s). They’re just super basic chains and some padded cuffs, you got them at the Home Depot (and online, respectively) and it was really easy to bolt them to the couch. It’d be just as easy to remove them, and it’d be like they were never there at all, so if Equius decides that he doesn’t want to, then...then you can just go.

But you don’t want to go.

Equius stares at the chains that you have pulled out from behind the cushions, and the bucket that peeks surreptitiously out from behind the couch. His throat works. “Oh,” he says, very small and distracted, and you think _success_. He takes a another wobbling step closer, and then goes to both knees in front of you, staring at you like you’re the most amazing thing since sliced bread. “John, I do not know what to say.”

“That’s okay!”

“I mean that I _do not know what to say_.”

You pause. Oh. This could potentially be problematic? All the websites were really, really clear about an open line of communication, but what if your partner has trouble with that sort of thing? You know Equius was raised in a troll enclave thing where the hemospectrum still played a big part in his daily life, and, as a result of that, he’s got...authority issues? When Karkat’s moirail comes to watch you all play, for instance, he goes all weird and still and quiet, and he asks if Gamzee wants anything, anything at all, he just needs to command it and it will be done. Gamzee, let it be said, is not that kind of troll.

You may, perhaps, be that kind of human, though.

You reach out and trace a fingertip around the base of Equius’s broken horn; he shivers, nudging his head into your palm. “Would it help if I...gave you a few orders?”

“ _Oh_.” He shivers again. More substantial, this time. “I...perhaps?”

“Because I can do that! I just want to make sure we’re doing what we both want. I don’t want to push you!”

He shakes his head, fine black hair falling over his shoulder, framing his face. “No. John, you are right. I have been having these thoughts for...some time now. However, I judged it both improper and unwise to act upon them, as I did not know how you would respond to my, er, _advances_.”

“Equius, I’ve been trying to grab your junk for like two weeks, now.”

“Oh.”

“That’s why I planned all this! This way, if you want to, we can have sex without you needing to worry about hurting me!”

You hold your hand out and, cautiously, he takes it. Your eyes, completely of their own volition, dart down to his shorts.

Woah mama, that is an awful lot of movement for just one penis! Er, bulge. Whatever.

You’ve kept yourself hovering on-edge for the last twenty minutes, but all the talking about potentially hurting someone has sort of put a damper on your arousal. That’s fine! You’ve got lots of time, and you don’t expect your first time with a dude to last all that long, anyways. Like, you _hope_ it does, but you’re trying to be realistic about the whole thing. But it means you aren’t distracted by your junk as you tug Equius closer and then go to work on his clothes, shucking his tanktop up to his armpits so that you can kiss his stomach...and then blow a raspberry against it. He snort-laughs, and it is just the cutest sound you have ever heard, you are _always_ happy when you manage to get that particular laugh! Smiling, now, and looking less nervous, he pulls his top over his head and lets it drop to the floor.

Holy shit, _pecs_. You gaze upon them in awe. Equius, helpfully, flexes a little.

“Oh my god, you’re gorgeous,” you breathe, and he ducks his head, cheeks flushing blue. “No, seriously! Come here, babe, lie down with me.” You want to put your mouth on his muscles. _All of them_.

He obeys the order readily enough, kicking off his shoes and then stretching out next to you on the couch. The chains clink and fall off to the side, but you won’t need them just yet. You are busy mapping every inch of his torso with your lips, an activity that Equius greets with predictable enthusiasm. Once again, you feel a squirmy sensation against your leg. This time you are ready for it.

“John,” he says, “I have never...that is to say...”

“S’okay. Me neither. But I did a lot of research!” You pluck his sunglasses from his nose and drop them over the back of the couch, where an unwary foot will be less likely to crush them upon getting up. His eyes are dilated so much that there’s almost no yellow visible, just massive pools of unwavering deep blue. Equius once told you that he doesn’t think he’s ‘conventionally attractive.’ This _astounds_ you. He is basically a wet dream come to life. “I’m going to set a safe word, okay?”

“A...safe word?”

“Yeah! So you can tell me you’re feeling uncomfortable, ‘cause I know you like it when people don’t listen to you, sometimes.”

“As much as it shames me.”

“Shh! No shame here! The safe word is going to be ‘Betty Crocker,’ okay? That will pretty much kill my boner right off the bat, so it’s not something you say often. Got it?”

“Understood.”

“Awesome! Now, hold your hands up, I’m gonna put the cuffs on.”

Equius blinks, and his pants-octopus writhes a little more urgently. _Wow_. He lifts his arms up, and you snap the padded cuffs around his wrists. They’re a snug fit, but the padding will make it hard for him to hurt himself even if he tugs at them. You are the king of forethought, along with all the other things you are king of. Equius gives the chains an experimental pull, and then smiles so blindingly your heart might actually go _doki doki_ , oh my gosh, Dave would be so proud.

“This may be adequate for restraining me.”

“Good! ‘Cause I’m gonna take your pants off, now.”

This statement is met with a deer (hoofbeast) in the headlights look, and you gently remind Equius that he can use the safeword and it won’t be an order as you unzip him and tug his shorts down around his knees and _oh_.

That is definitely not an octopus. Even if it is sort of tentacle-ish. It is Schrodinger’s octopus, both marine invertebrate and not until the pants are off. You giggle, and extend your hand to say hello.

“John, why are you laughing.”

“Because this is so cool!” The tip of it twines around and between your fingers, and Equius’s thighs go taut. “Is there anything I can’t do? Can I put it in my mouth?”

“Why would you-- _ah_ \--put my bulge in your mouth?”

“Um, blowjobs are awesome? Is that not a thing for trolls?”

“What is a blowjob?”

“I guess not! Um, do you trust me?”

“I...” Equius stares you down, and then, eventually, nods. “Yes, John. I would trust you with my life.”

Hello, John’s boner! Awesome to see you again! Glad you’re back on the one-way train to Orgasm Town!

Ignoring your own dick for a minute, you cautiously explore Equius’s. It’s writhe-y and faintly damp, smooth to the touch. Where Equius’s skin normally feels almost a little like suede, here he’s sort of...rubbery, almost. Flexible and near-prehensile. His bulge curls loosely around your fingers, leaving faint smears of blue, beckoning you down.

You are going to put that in your mouth. And possibly other parts of you, eventually, but for now your mouth works. “Hold still,” you say, and your voice is almost a purr, oh my god, you sound _sexy_. You didn’t think you could! Equius freezes, staring, rapt, as you scoot down and lower your face to his bulge. It either senses your intentions or else gets by on blind luck, because it lets go of your hand and instead quests around until the tip of it taps your lips. You obligingly open your mouth, and it wriggles inside.

It’s...weird. Weird, but really hot, because it doesn’t move like anything you’ve ever put in your mouth before (obviously), since it’s alive, though not as warm as you thought it might be, and it tastes...sort of sweet? Salty-sweet, like trail mix, touching and tickling the inside of your mouth, exploring your gums and your blunt teeth, and you guess you can see why trolls wouldn’t do blowjobs. The whole fangs thing.

Equius is panting softly, making these quiet, rumbly _ah ah ah_ noises, which is just about the hottest thing you have ever heard. He strains up against the chains, but they hold with a minimum of creaking and jangling, keeping him from forcing your head down and accidentally choking you. His bulge is on its way to choking you just fine on its own, seeing as it’s trying to go down your throat. You pull back a little (okay, sort of a lot), and the tip pops free of your mouth, a string of bluish saliva stretching gossamer-thin between it and your lip. You look up at Equius over the rims of your glasses and he moans, short and stilted and surprised.

Change of plans. You need to get him and yourself off _like now_.

You scoot back up his body (there is a lot of him to scoot along!), settling yourself on his waist. You don’t think you’re ready to do any butt stuff yet, but you are totally down with grinding on him until you’re both sticky and sweaty. Equius gets with the program pretty quickly, canting his hips up so that his bulge slides between your thighs, wriggling up between your legs and rubbing along the underside of your balls. He seems as fascinated by the difference in texture as you are. Bonus: the squirmy sensation of his junk on your junk is _the best thing ever_. “Oh my god,” you say, “oh my god, oh my--” Equius strains up and kisses you, interrupting. _Rude_. You nip his bottom lip and slide your tongue into his mouth, mimicking the thrusting motions of your cock against his skin.

It takes you embarrassingly little time to finish, like a solid minute of dry-humping his stomach and then you’re going _ah-ah!_ and coming all over yourself, and also him. His bulge is still getting acquainted with your thighs and balls, and he’s beginning to look uncomfortable, and even though you’re buzzing and oversensitized you vaguely recall reading _the nook and the bulge work in tandem to produce genetic material_. Oh. Whoops. You sort of ignored that part of him! Bad you, _bad_.

You reach down between yourself and him, and his legs are all splayed out and open so it’s not hard to find your way just below and a little behind his bulge. His nook is sort of...pouting open, and you touch your fingers to the suede-soft edges of it. Equius makes a noise like he’s dying, so you do it again. In response, he starts trying to shove himself down on your fingers, which probably means foreplay-time is over and you should just get right to things.

You slide a finger up inside him, and maybe you should feel weird because Equius is definitely a guy and his nook is soft-slippery-wet, rippling around your fingers, but trolls aren’t human and probably you shouldn’t worry about stuff like gender dynamics when Equius is making that beautiful noise again. Your finger isn’t long or twisty enough to get too far into him, but it seems to be enough, because when you add a second one and wiggle them he starts bucking his hips and you have to hold on or else he’ll throw you off. Your own dick spent, you can feel free to focus on how nice he feels inside, how nice his skin is against yours, how nice being with him is in general. You kiss him again, kiss him until you run out of breath and he’s panting and shivering and clenching around your fingers.

“P-pail,” he says, “gosh darn-it, John, I do not want to clean genetic material from this couch, I need a pail before I--”

“Okay, okay!” You grope around the floor with your free hand, scraping your dick across Equius’s stomach in the process and sending shivers all along your spine. You finally hook the handle of the bucket and drag it up to him, pressing your fingers in and in and in as far as you can, and Equius _sobs_ , oh my gosh he actually sobs with relief and clenches around your fingers as his bulge twitches and spasms and finally he comes.

You now understand the bucket. There is a _lot_.

He falls back onto the couch, chains rattling a bit, panting and sweaty and so heartbreakingly gorgeous you sort of want to cry, but you’re pretty sure that would ruin the moment. Instead, you set the bucket down on the ground and then scoot up until you can tuck your head beneath his chin. You reach, fumbling a little without looking, but manage to flip the clasps on the cuffs, setting Equius’s hands free. He immediately wraps himself around you like a big, slightly-cool suede blanket.

“That was exquisite,” he murmurs. “But I must inquire, do humans always waste their genetic material in such a manner?”

“Yes? Well, I mean, not when you’re trying to get someone pregnant, but...”

“Pregnant?”

You abruptly realize that you are the only one in the room who has done his research. You sigh deeply, then kiss the underside of Equius’s chin. “I’ll explain it later,” you promise, and he seems to accept this. His arms tighten fractionally around you, cocooning you in steadying firmness, and you finally close your eyes and rest.

~

CT: D --> I am not saying that I am angry  
CT: D --> Far from it, especially considering the fortuitous outcome  
CT: D --> However I must e%press my dismay over your  
CT: D --> Inappropriate conduct  
AC: :33 < *ac purrs and rubs against her meowrails leg*  
AC: :33 < equius sw33ty  
AC: :33 < if i had to hear one more time about how you were bulgeblocking john i was going to kill you both  
AC: :33 < *ac begins to wash her paws*  
CT: D --> Oh


End file.
